


A Gift of Regret

by fixitflip



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixitflip/pseuds/fixitflip
Summary: Hadiah adalah hal terindah yang patut kita syukuri. Tapi menurut Taehyun, hadiah yang ia dapat merupakan hadiah penyesalan dari tuhan.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weetings Collection





	A Gift of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan :  
> Stagnan, seperti terdiam. Dalam KBBI ; dalam keadaan terhenti.  
> Gamam, dalam KBBI adalah ; tidak tetap hati (ragu-ragu, gelisah, khawatir, merasa takut-takut).  
> Besikal, dalam KBBI adalah ; sepeda.

Taehyun terbangun terengah - engah menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk. Lalu ia bingung melihat suasana kamar yang ia tempati. Pagi ini ia mendapati laki - laki asing tengah terbaring di sebelahnya. Terganggu dengan gerak - gerik Taehyun, Soobin—lelaki tersebut bangun lalu tersenyum mengecup dahinya dengan singkat serta sapaan pagi dari Soobin yang membuatnya stagnan.

Kemudian Taehyun baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah mengikat janji bersama dokter mata di rumah sakit tempat ibunya bekerja. Tetapi, ia merasa gamam dengan fakta tersebut.

Lalu pikirannya buyar ketika terdengar suara Soobin dari teras tengah memanggil namanya. Dari kejauhan didapatinya sebuah besikal yang dikendarai oleh sesosok tinggi itu seraya mengembangkan lesung pipinya. Seketika sekelibat kejadian terulang di kepalanya yang mulai nyeri. Melihat itu, Soobin menyingkirkan sepedanya lalu membantu Taehyun untuk duduk.

Saat kembali pulih, Soobin memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara bersepeda pagi dan berniat membuatkan jus stroberi kesukaan Taehyun. Taehyun hanya diperbolehkan duduk manis di dekat dapur oleh Soobin, ia pun termenung memikirkan kejadian tersebut. Nahas, blender yang ia pakai rusak dan menghasilkan corak kemerahan pada meja dapur dan baju yang ia tengah pakai.

Tatkala terjadi, Taehyun kembali melihat sekelibat kejadian yang membuat kepalanya nyeri kembali dan terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki. Masa bodoh dengan corak itu, Soobin segera menyanggang Taehyun ke kamar mereka. Lalu dengan cepat Soobin mengambil air minum dan juga obat pereda nyeri kepala untuk Taehyun.

Soobin meninggalkan Taehyun yang ingin beristirahat di kamarnya. Ketika dirasa sunyi, Taehyun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar. Ia mendekati cermin itu seraya mempertanyakan sekelibat kejadian yang menghantui dirinya. Tiba - tiba kepalanya semakin terasa sakit melihat pantulan matanya yang bersinar. Ia merasa pernah melihat dan sangat menyukai mata bersinar yang sedang ia tatap di cermin.

Perlahan, ia menyadari bahwa mata bersinar yang ia miliki adalah mata pemberian kekasih pujaan hatinya yang telah lama ia lupakan. Lalu ia teringat tentang kecelakaan motor yang ia alami saat balap liar. Dan juga Beomgyu yang ia sia - siakan, pergi meninggalkan luka dan hadiah yang seharusnya tak Taehyun dapatkan.

Ya, taehyun mengidap amnesia dan mengalami kebutaan akibat helm yang dipakai tak becus melindungi kepalanya. Ia selalu mengira bahwa Soobin lah yang merawatnya setelah itu. Karena yang Taehyun tau hanya, Beomgyu membencinya. Beomgyu selalu ia abaikan tanpa kabar walaupun ia memiliki status sebagai kekasih Taehyun. Ia kerap kali balap motor, dan berkeliaran malam tanpa memperdulikan Beomgyu.

Ketika ia masih dalam keadaan buta, yang ia ingat hanya Soobin, Soobin, dan Soobin. Karena Soobin lah orang yang paling sering ia temui ketika pulang balap liar, menemui ibunya, dan banyak hal. Taehyun menyesal. Ia larut dalam penyesalan dan rasa benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Air matanya pun mengalir seiring rasa bersalahnya membuncah. 

Soobin mendengar isakan kecil dari kamarnya, ia melihat Taehyun tengah berlutut seraya merunduk mengeluarkan isakan kecil dan air mata. Kemudian Soobin menghampiri dan membawa Taehyun ke dekapan hangat untuknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca !! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan feedback dan kudos !! >.<


End file.
